Becoming Amazon
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Days after Oliver's death, Felicity is confronted by someone with a different tale, and a destiny is revealed that no one ever expected. Will she accept? Will she be able to save Oliver and everyone else she loves if she accepts? Rating may change later.
1. Dream

**If you have been reading my stories, you know that this show has a special place in my heart. Well, last night nearly killed me with feels, and...well...this story couldn't get out of my head, since.**

**I'm going to warn you before you start reading. I'm going off comicverse, so please don't be cruel. This is fanfiction after all...**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The news came as a shock. She couldn't believe it, still couldn't. He was gone. Dead.

It had taken all her strength just to make it to her car, and drive home with the small fern in the backseat.

She closed her eyes as she pulled into her parking spot, and felt the tears fall down her eyes one by one until it was a flood of emotions.

Emotions telling her that she should have told him. She should have stopped him before he left and kissed the hell out of him. She should have said, I love you.

But she didn't, and now she was going to have to live with the knowledge that her love was dead, and he didn't know.

She slowly climbed out of her car, and lifted the fern from the backseat. Carrying it gently up the stairs to her apartment, she wiped what tears she could, and slowly unlocked her door, and entered her apartment.

She set the fern down on the table across from her couch, and just collapsed into a pile of tears. She cried for the loss of a friend, a companion, and the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

A man who loved her in return, but refused to act on it because fear and stubbornness.

She cried as her heart broke inside her body, and she shook with the force of what she was feeling.

She closed her eyes, and didn't know when her sobs turned into low muffling sounds, or even when she drifted off to sleep.

"_Oliver!" She shouted in the darkness, trying to find some solance. "Oliver, please!"_

_A scene came out in display, and she gasped at what she saw, Oliver, shirtless, with a sword run through his body. She watched as Ra's al Ghul pushed Oliver off the cliff, and she tried to run to him, to save him._

_She tried, but she couldn't move._

_She cried out his name, and the next she knew she was standing a few feet away from his broken body. Fresh tears began anew, and she slowly found herself being able to move. She moved to his body, and slowly knelt down._

"_Felicity…"_

_She gasped as she heard his voice, and covered her mouth. "Oliver,"_

"_Felicity…I'm…sorry…." He gasped out, his eyes slowly opening to find hers. "I…tried." He whispered, holding her eyes with his, and she felt tears streak her face._

"_Oliver, please, you can't leave me!" She shouted, placing her hands on his chest. "You have to fight." She stated, franticly._

_He smiled his special smile at her, and lifted his left hand to touch her hands on his chest, and she saw him wince in pain. "I am…" He whispered, slowly nodding his head. "I have always fought for you."_

_She gasped, and bowed her head. "I know." She cried, lifting her face to find his eyes slowly sliding down. "I love you."_

_He smiled, and nodded. "I know."_

_She leaned down, and softly kissed his lips, but just as her lips touched his…_

She woke up.

She sat straight up, and gasped as she found someone standing in her apartment. She looked around her, trying to find something to defend herself with.

"Take it easy, Felicity Smoak." The person replied, stepping into the light. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Hearing the words did nothing to calm her nerves. "Really?" She stated in a sarcastic tone.

The person smiled as she stepped further into the light, and bowed her head. "I've come on behalf of Oliver Queen." She replied, in a low tone.

Felicity stiffened at his name, and lowered her eyes. "He's dead."

The woman chuckled, and shook her head. "No, as a matter of fact, he's not."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I will say that I'm working on the next chapter! I have a lot of stories in the works, but I have some free time at the moment, so I'm working diligently at wrapping a lot of them up! I hope to have another chapter of this story up very soon, since it's the only thing keeping me going in this verse!**

**Kudos for those who could tell me who the mysterious woman is... (Hint: She goes with the title. :) )**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Offer

**I am amazed at how many of you are enjoying this story, and yet it's just begun!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IT MEANS ALOT! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Felicity felt her world come to a stop at the strange woman's words. "What do you mean, he's not?" She asked, her words coming out harsh and unbelieving.

The woman smiled, and her blue eyes sparkled lightly. "I mean, Oliver is alive." She stated, firmly, and her words gave Felicity a sense that she was talking to a woman of authority.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, pulling herself up from the couch, and walked towards the small kitchen in her apartment.

The woman followed, and bowed her head for an instant. "Because I have no reason to lie to you, not about this, Felicity." She answered, softly.

Felicity shook her head. The thought that Oliver was alive lit a newfound hope in her chest, but she refused to believe it. So many times she had heard lies from people about those she loved, and she was tired of it. "I don't even know you." She stated, shaking her head once again.

The woman entered the kitchen, and stood a few feet away from her. "Forgive me, for not introducing myself sooner," She stated, softly, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

Felicity placed her hands on the counter, and bowed her head. The woman saw the same look of despair on her face which she had seen so many times when she looked in the mirror, a long time ago.

"My name is Diana Prince." She responded after a moment.

Felicity lifted her head, and the look on her face said it all.

"You've heard of me." Diana replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

Felicity slowly nodded, and sighed. "You could say that." She whispered, lightly.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. "I wish we had more time for me to explain everything, Felicity, but unfortunately, Oliver's life depends solely on you believing me." She stated, lifting her head to gaze at the blonde woman.

Felicity swallowed, and slowly shook her head. "Look, I don't know what you thought you could accomplish with this, but…" She stated, backing away from the woman. "I'm not buying it, so please leave." She added, motioning to the door.

Diana frowned, and placed her hands on the counter. "Felicity…"

"Oliver's dead!" Felicity shouted, tears filling her eyes. "He's dead, and no lies from a woman who works for a government agency is going to convince me otherwise, so please leave!" She stated, forcibly.

Diana sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry that you are hurting, Felicity, but I assure you; Oliver is very much alive." Diana replied, firmly.

Felicity shook her head, wishing that the hope she had would squish down. She had been hurt too much to believe any grasp of hope.

Diana sighed, and lifted her right hand. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a phone, and quickly pulled something up, and carefully handed it to Felicity. "There is my proof." She remarked, as Felicity cautiously took the phone from her hands.

Felicity bit her bottom lip, and held back a gasp as she gazed at the picture in her hands. Lying on a table was the man she wished and prayed was not dead.

**~XXX~**

She stared at the phone for what seemed like hours, but she knew it was shorter. "This isn't real." She whispered, shaking her head.

Diana sat next to the fern on the table, and sighed. "It is, trust me." She replied, causing Felicity to lift her eyes to hers. "We found him on the side of a mountain, barely hanging on, and brought him to safety." She began, firmly.

Felicity closed her eyes, tears beginning to form behind her closed lids. "Who's we?" She asked, opening her eyes to hand the phone back Diana.

Diana sighed, and locked her phone. "My family," She answered, becoming vague.

Felicity scoffed, lightly, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Look, I think I've heard enough." She replied, shaking her head.

Diana lowered her eyes, and nodded. "I know this is hard to accept…"

Felicity jerked her eyes up, and glared hard. "How do you know?!" She shouted, her eyes forming tears once more. "He…" She cut off as a sob racked her body once again.

Diana bowed her head, and turned her left hand to gaze at the ring on her finger. She shook her head, and lifted her head to look at the young blonde. "When we brought him to safety, he whispered one name, and one name only, Felicity." She remarked, her voice semi-soothing.

Felicity shook her head. "He's dead. He was run through by a sword, and kicked off a cliff. He's dead." She stated, her eyes closing around the pain she was feeling.

Diana tilted her head to the side. "How do you know what happened to him?" She asked, gently, though something in her voice told Felicity that she already knew.

Felicity couldn't say the words. She couldn't. She kept her eyes closed, and gently took off her glasses to wipe the tears falling down her face.

"You had a dream." Diana remarked, softly, which caused Felicity to open her eyes, and stare at the woman.

"How did you…" She began, but Diana shook her head.

"I had a similar dream when my love was hurt." She answered, gazing quickly at her left hand.

Felicity followed her gaze, and nodded. Resting on Diana's finger was a simple diamond ring, an engagement ring. "That doesn't prove anything." She whispered, still refusing to believe, although her voice was showing her weakness. She wanted to believe. She wanted to, but…

Diana sighed, and pulled out her phone. Dialing a number, she lifted it to her ear. "Dru, how is he?" She asked, quickly putting it on speaker.

A young woman's voice came through on the other line, and Felicity tugged her fuschia colored lips into her mouth. "He's stable, but we won't be able to hold him much longer. Not without her."

Diana studied Felicity's face, and sighed. "Send me a video." She replied, firmly.

"She doesn't believe." Dru remarked on the other end.

Diana watched Felicity close her eyes, and bow her head. "Not yet."

"Okay," Dru remarked, ending the call, and a second later, Diana's phone dinged with an incoming message.

"You open it." Diana whispered, handing the phone to Felicity's shaking hands.

Felicity, still skeptical, opened the message, and her breath caught in her throat. It was just like the picture, except it was moving. Lying on a small clothed covered bed, was Oliver, and he was breathing.

"Oliver," She gasped, covering her mouth with her left hand.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. She believed.

Felicity stared at the video, and closed her eyes as the next words came through the phone. _"Felicity"_

**~XXX~**

Diana watched as Felicity sat on the couch for a few minutes after watching the video, and let a small smile appear on her face. She knew the young girl was debating on what to do, and she knew that without Felicity there, Oliver was going to die.

She had taken a risk when she had asked her mother's permission to come and retrieve Felicity. It was still in the air at the time that Felicity would agree to come, and help him, but Diana was certain that Felicity would.

She had witnessed first-hand how much love the two people had for each other, and she fingered her ring as a reminder that true love is always full of bumpy roads, but well worth it.

Felicity stood up from the couch, and covered her mouth with her hands. She had the proof she needed, but she still couldn't be sure. A tiny ounce of doubt filled her mind, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it at bay. She wanted to go to him, and stay by his side, willing him to pull through, just like she had done so many times before, but how could she leave?

She turned her body, slowly to look at the dark haired woman in her living room, and sighed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Diana smiled, and approached her, carefully. "Come back with me to Paradise Island." She stated, firmly, yet with a gentle voice.

Felicity didn't miss the one word in her sentence, and her eyes narrowed. "Back?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Diana sighed, and lowered her eyes. "Come with me, Felicity." She replied, correcting her wording.

Felicity let her brow furrow at the words, and stepped closer to the woman. "I can't just leave." She stated, letting the one word slide for the moment.

Diana smiled, and stepped closer until she was a few feet away from the blonde girl. "What is more important, Felicity?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "The job, the life you have," She began, firmly. "Or the man you love?" She added, watching Felicity swallow as it was a no-brainer for the woman.

"When do we leave?" Felicity asked, firmly, her mind and heart set.

**~XXX~**

"Felicity, I am in no position to tell you how to run your life, but running off with someone who claims that Oliver is alive…" Diggle began, as Felicity packed a small bag. She had contacted Diggle after Diana had left the night before, and told him what she could, leaving out the Paradise Island thing.

"I'll be fine, Digg." She stated, snapping her bag close, before straightening to look at him.

"Felicity, I know how much you want Oliver to be alive, and so do I, but…" He began, shaking his head. "There comes a time when we have to move on." He added, watching her eyes fill with tears.

"I can't, John." She stated, shaking her head. "I can't move on, when I can see him lying on a table, knowing he's still alive, and not just a figment of my imagination, but alive." She stated, shaking her head. "I know, you have no reason to believe her, and I didn't at first, but…" She paused, and bowed her head. "I know he's alive, and that's enough for me." She added, grabbing her bag, and slid it over her shoulder.

Digg sighed, and followed her out of her bedroom. "Will you at least tell me where you are going?" He asked, after a moment.

Felicity shook her head, as she grabbed a bottle of water. "I can't." She answered, turning to him. "I can call you, to let you know that I'm safe." She added, with a small smile.

Digg nodded, and lowered his eyes. "Felicity, if he's still alive, tell him…" He began, trailing off as his emotions got the better of him.

Felicity nodded, and leaned forward to hug his neck. "I will, John." She whispered, as he returned her hug.

She pulled back, and nodded just as the doorbell rang. "There's my ride." She stated, smiling, lightly, before she headed towards the door.

As it opened, Digg paused. On the other side of the door was a raven headed woman with striking blue eyes, and semi-tanned skin. She was wearing a tan shirt with a dark leather jacket, and jeans. Compared to Felicity's jeans, flats, and tank top with a commando green jacket over the top, she was looked as if she was dressed for battle.

"Felicity," Diana began, nodding to the blonde, before turning her eyes to Digg. "You must be John Diggle." She began, extending her hand through the door. "Diana Prince." She introduced, formally.

John accepted her shake, and turned his gaze to Felicity. "Pleasure." He added, letting go of her hand.

"Don't look so worried, Mr. Diggle, I'll take good care of Felicity." She replied, firmly.

John nodded, but didn't seem convinced. He folded his arms over his chest, and turned his gaze to Felicity. "Let me know." He whispered, gruffly, watching Felicity pick up the words he didn't say.

She smiled, and hugged him one last time, and John watched her go with the woman he wasn't sure he trusted, but somehow he thought he could.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**A lot of you guessed right for the mysterious woman! You have no idea how happy I was when I read the responses! I will say again, I'm not going to write this in comic-verse, with the exception of a few things.**

**Next Chapter: Felicity and Diana having a bonding moment. Felicity dreams of Oliver, and is finally reunited with him.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Paradise Island

**I'm still amazed that so many of you are enjoying this fic! I'll try to live up to everyone's expectations, but I'm not making any promises.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! ;)**

* * *

"I probably should have warned you," Felicity began as she climbed on board the small jet. "I'm not that good with heights." She added, shaking her head.

Diana smiled, and nodded. "I wasn't either when I first started out, but that all changed." She stated, as she sat down in the pilot's seat.

Felicity gulped, and sat down in the other seat. "What changed?" She asked, buckling her seat.

Diana smiled, and turned a few nobs. "I realized that fear was holding me back from so much, and so I let it go." She answered, glancing at Felicity.

Felicity sighed, and groaned, as the plane began to move. "Well, I like to hold onto my fear, at least until we land again." She responded, closing her eyes as the plane lifted in the air.

Diana chuckled, and shook her head. "You have changed." She muttered, moving her hands over the controls.

Felicity's brow furrowed, and slowly she turned to look at Diana. "What are you talking about?" She asked, strongly.

Diana smirked, and focused on the air in front of her. "You should rest; we have a ways to go yet." She replied, ignoring the question.

Felicity shook her head, and yet she knew that she needed to rest, though she couldn't help but wonder what Diana was keeping from her. Slowly, her eyes drifted close, and as she tried to fight it, she drifted to sleep.

"_Felicity,"_

"_Oliver," She rushed towards him, and placed her hands on his bare chest. Her filled with tears as she gazed down at his unconscious face. "I'm here. I'm not leaving." She stated, shaking her head._

_His eyes slowly opened, and caught hers. Her breathe caught in her throat, as she saw his eyes fill with so much emotion. "Felicity," He whispered, his voice carrying her name as it usually did, but it was strained._

"_Hold on, Oliver, please." She whispered, touching his face._

"_I love you." He whispered, his eyes slowly closing._

_She shook her head, and grasped his face in her hands. "No, don't you dare!" She shouted, leaning forward. "You are not leaving me!"_

She gasped as she sat up in the cockpit, and quickly looked around to get her bearings.

Diana looked solemn as she stared straight forward. "We're here." She whispered, lowering the altitude of the plane.

Felicity closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She didn't want to see the landing or anything associated with it, but she felt it. She gasped, lightly, as she felt the plane come to a stop.

"We've landed, Felicity." Diana remarked with a soft tone.

Felicity opened her eyes, and sighed in relief. "Where are we?" She asked, seeing what looked like an island, her eyes moved around, and a feeling of familiarity came through her person.

Diana smiled, and a warm light entered her eyes at the sight of her home. "Paradise Island or as some call it…" She began, but Felicity interrupted her.

"Themyscira," She whispered, not knowing why she knew the name.

Diana nodded, and bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Come, we must hurry." She remarked, her voice giving nothing away.

Felicity didn't question the urgency of Diana's tone, and quickly followed her out of the plane. She stopped in the doorway as she gazed at the sight before her.

Two rows of armed women stood in front. All of them dressed in brown leather two piece outfits, and in each of their hands, long staffs rested as if they were ready for an attack. Felicity swallowed, and pushed her glasses up her nose, in a nervous habit, wishing that she had just stayed home.

A dark haired woman with dark eyes approached them, and bowed her head at Diana, and a soft bow towards Felicity. "It's good to see you again, Princess." The woman remarked, glancing towards Diana, and smiled at Felicity.

"Melina, it's good to be back." Diana returned, bowing her head. "Where's mother?" She asked, after a moment.

Melina turned her head, and smiled at Diana. "She's watching over the man, awaiting her arrival." She answered, firmly.

Diana nodded, and motioned to Felicity. "The infirmary," She whispered, watching Melina nod. "Felicity," She added, motioning towards the blonde woman, and started to walk down the trail.

The women lining the trail bowed their heads as Diana walked through the aisle, but when Felicity stepped towards them, something unusual happened.

The women knelt down on their knees, and kept their heads bowed. Felicity gazed at them curiously, but shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Getting to Oliver.

**~XXX~**

Diana sighed as she watched from the corner of her eyes the way the Amazons treated Felicity. The woman still didn't know the truth, and Diana felt as if this was not the best course to go. There were so many ways this could go wrong, and she couldn't help but think that this was one of them.

"Where is Oliver?" Felicity asked after a moment.

Diana sighed, and motioned ahead. "He's in what we call the infirmary." She answered, softly. "He's been there ever since we saved him." She added, nodding her head.

"You never told me how you saved him." Felicity remarked, stepping closer to Diana.

Diana stopped in the middle of the trail, and though she knew the importance of their trek, she turned to face the blonde. "There is much that needs to be said, but I will say that we have been watching Oliver for a long time now, and that's all you need to know for the moment." She answered, as softly as she could.

Felicity read the dismissal in the woman's words, and let the next question be swallowed down her throat. She slowly nodded, and bowed her head.

Diana nodded in acceptance, and turned back towards their destination. If they were to save Oliver, Felicity had to be there to pull him through.

Felicity felt her heart pound in her chest, as they came closer, and she swallowed hard as a small building came into view through the bush.

Diana nodded, and pushed the door open, motioning for Felicity to enter.

Felicity moved her eyes around, trying to find her bearings, when she saw a familiar figure on the far side of the room. "Oliver," She whispered, running towards him.

She stopped beside his bed, and slowly sat down beside him. Her right hand tentatively touched his face, and the words he had spoken to her the last time she saw him came flooding back. Tears formed in her eyes, and she closed her eyes.

The pain of seeing him hurt, hurt worse than knowing he was dead. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she wished the pain of what she was feeling would disappear. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered, turning to her to his still form.

Cuts and bruises lined his face and upper torso, and a long bandage was positioned over his abdomen. She moved her fingers over every cut, cataloging them with the scars he already had, and stopped at the bandage. Fresh tears stung her eyes as she thought of the pain he felt when he received those wounds.

Standing a few feet away from Felicity, Diana watched the scene unfold, and she let a small smile touch her lips. She felt a hand touch her back, and she slowly turned her head to find a cinnamon haired woman with a gold crown standing beside her. Her eyes were the same blue as Diana's, and she wore an ancient beige robe, symbolizing her position.

"It's good to have you back, daughter." Hippolyta remarked, softly.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. "It's good to be back, mother." She responded, turning her gaze back to the couple.

"Does she remember?" Hippolyta asked, lowly.

Diana shook her head. "Did you expect her to?" She asked, turning her face to her mother.

Hippolyta shook her head. "No, but there is always hope." She answered, turning away from Diana.

"Mother," Diana began, but stopped when Felicity stood up.

"How bad are his wounds?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana smiled, faintly, but it was her mother who answered.

"The sword nearly punctured his lungs, and barely missed his heart." She began, stepping over to Oliver's still form. "The fall did the most damage." She added, with a sigh. "It broke a few of his ribs, and caused one to puncture his lungs. It would have broken his back, had he landed on the sharp rock next to his body." She finished, moving her eyes to Felicity.

Felicity closed her eyes, and fresh tears streaked her face. "Will he pull through?" She asked, her voice cracking with the emotions.

Hippolyta smiled, and nodded. "He will now." She answered, cryptically.

Felicity tilted her head to the side, and gazed at the woman before looking at Diana. "What do I need to do?" She asked, firmly, hoping they would give her a straight answer.

Hippolyta stepped towards her, and grasped her hands in hers. "Give him strength." She answered, as gently as she could. "Talk to him, give him the hope and love that he needs to come back from Morpheus's' spell." She remarked, using her Greek heritage in her answer.

Felicity closed her eyes, and slowly nodded. "I'll try." She whispered, moving from the woman towards Oliver, and sat down once again.

"Mother," Diana began, but Hippolyta shook her head.

"Follow me, Diana, we have much to discuss." She replied, walking out of the room, towards the doorway, which led to the palace of the queen.

Felicity didn't see them leave, nor did she care at the moment. All she cared about at the moment was the man lying beside her, not moving, and barely breathing.

Wiping her nose, she closed her eyes. "Oliver, please," She whispered, her voice cracking. "There is so much…" She paused, and shook her head. "Do you remember the day I told you about my dad?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I told you that I couldn't lose anybody that important to me again, and you said," She paused, sniffing, placing her right hand on his chest. "You said that I wouldn't lose you." She whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face. "Well, Oliver, I'm losing you now, and I don't want to." She stated, shaking her head.

"Despite what we have been through together, I still care about you." She added, bowing her head. "I love you, and…I can't…I can't fathom waking up without knowing I'll never see you again." She whispered, shaking her head once again. "Even if you still want to stay platonic, and not commit yourself to us, I can't lose you." She cried, tears falling faster. "Please, Oliver, please, don't leave me." She whispered, through a small sob.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, placing her head on his chest. "I love you, not the Arrow, not Oliver Queen. I love the man who is both." She added, tears falling on his chest. "Please come back to me." She added, after a few moments. "Please," She cried, sobbing into his bare chest.

"Felicity,"

Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice, and she sat up to gaze into his slowly opening eyes. "Oliver," She whispered, a smile breaking out across her face as he slowly focused on her.

"Felicity," He whispered once again, slowly raising his right hand to her face. "My Felicity," He whispered, stroking her smooth face.

She smiled, and leaned into his touch. "Oh, Oliver," She whispered, bowing her head, just as his hand lowered to her right hand on his chest.

"What happened?" He asked, just as his eyes drifted close for a moment.

Felicity smiled, and shook her head. "Later, rest now," She whispered, touching face with her left hand.

"I love you." He whispered, just as he drifted off to sleep once again.

She smiled, and nodded, vowing that once he was better they would have a long talk about what they had just said.

If he remembered.

But as for the moment, she was just glad that he was alive, and on the mend.

**~XXX~**

"Mother, we can't tell her." Diana replied, as she entered her mother's chambers.

Queen Hippolyta sat down in her golden chair, and leaned back to gaze at her daughter. "Who says we are going to?" She asked, watching Diana shift on her feet.

"Why else would we bring him here, and then her?" Diana asked, lifting her arm to point to the door.

Hippolyta sighed, and bowed her head. "She has to know, Diana, but we are not the ones to tell her." She replied, cryptically.

"Well then, how is she to know the truth?" Diana asked, her frustration showing in her words.

Her mother smiled, gently, and leaned back. "Aphrodite," She answered, causing her daughter to stop, and her eyes widen.

Diana felt her heart still for a second, before she bowed her head. She knew better than to question the judgment of the mother goddess, even if it meant telling a young woman her true destiny.

A destiny that Diana wasn't sure she was ready for.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I'm delving a little into Greek Mythology for this story, just in case you all get a little curious about some of the facts. Just letting you know.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Another Dream, Another Offer

**I apologize for getting this up later than I had anticipated, but the holidays just had me running, and I didn't get this finished in time.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She didn't move from his side for hours, and didn't even get up to go to the bathroom, if she even knew where that was.

She laid her head down on his shoulder, as she lay next to him, carefully, hoping she wasn't hurting him. She didn't care if those Amazons told her to get up, she wasn't leaving him. Thankfully, they didn't say a word.

Felicity closed her eyes, and placed her right hand on his bare chest. She felt his heartbeat underneath her touch, and it gave her the peace she needed to drift off to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_It was hot._

_Very hot_

_She turned her head, and gasped as the fire raged around her. "Somebody there!" She shouted, raising her hands in front of her face, and lowered them when the fire died down in front of her._

"_It's time you knew the truth."_

_Felicity turned her head, and tried to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She asked, as the fire dialed down._

"_You'll find out soon enough, my child."_

_She shook her head, and struggled to search the area. It was a fiery pit filled with metals and work stations._

"_Who are you?" She called out, flinching when the fire raged higher for a second at her demand._

"_You'll find out."_

_~X~_

Felicity sat up, gasping; sweat dripping down her face, causing her glasses to slide down her face. She started to move her right hand, but found it stuck underneath another hand. She turned her gaze, and discovered Oliver's hand holding hers.

She smiled, and lifted her eyes to find his open and semi-alert. "Oliver," She whispered, turning a little more to face him.

He smiled, faintly, and squeezed her hand. "I'm dreaming." He whispered, in voice sounding husky like it always did when he became emotional with her.

She shook her head, and tried to catch her glasses, which were falling miserably down her nose.

Oliver caught them before they slid off, and pushed them up until they got to the rest. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" He asked, trailing his fingers over her face.

She leaned into his hand, and sighed. "No, you're not." She whispered, grasping his left hand with her freed right.

He sighed, and winced when he tried to move.

She shook her head, and dropped her right hand on his chest. "You're supposed to rest, Oliver." She remarked, firmly.

He groaned, and shook his head. "What happened?" He asked, softly.

Felicity felt her heart twinge in her chest at the memory. "You…uh…were…" She paused to clear her throat. "Stabbed…and pushed off a cliff." She continued, rushing through the last words, as tears filled her eyes.

Oliver grimaced, and caught her tears with his left thumb. "How bad?" He asked, watching the pain on her face telling him all he needed to know.

"You have broken ribs, a small puncture…in your lung." She answered, lowly.

"Hey," He whispered, getting her to look into his eyes, hesitantly. "I've had worse." He remarked, trying to liven up the mood, just a little.

She smiled, and slowly shook her head. "We thought you were dead, Oliver." She stated, letting the tears fall down her face.

He sighed, and groaned, feeling the tightness in his chest from the puncture in his lung. "But I'm not." He whispered, trying to reassure her.

She nodded, and bowed her head. "I know." She whispered, placing her right hand on his chest once again, tracing the bandage on his abdomen.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around to find any details where they could be.

Felicity looked nervously around the room, and tried to find the right words to tell him.

"Felicity," He stated, firmly, looking at her.

She inhaled, deeply, and opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to it.

"You are on an island, Oliver Queen."

Oliver glanced over Felicity's shoulder to find a dark haired woman a little older than him with striking blue eyes beside his bed, and then turned his gaze back to Felicity. "Lian Yu?" He asked, watching Felicity shake her head.

"No, not there." She whispered, turning to gaze at Diana, who smiled with reassurance. "It's called Themyscira." She added, turning back to Oliver. "Or Paradise Island." She amended, softly.

Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion, and Felicity bowed her head. "Where is it?" He asked, after a moment.

Diana smiled, and stepped closer. "It's not located on any charts or maps." She answered, shaking her head. "And I'm afraid we can't allow anyone to know of its location outside the inhabitants, and trusted allies." She added, firmly.

Oliver frowned, and turned his gaze to Felicity. "How did you get here?" He asked, curiously.

She tilted her head towards Diana. "She brought me." She answered, with a forced smile.

Oliver didn't say a word, but his gaze towards Diana spoke volumes.

Diana smiled, and placed her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "She was in safe hands, Oliver; I can assure you. I would never allow any harm to come to Felicity." She stated, and her words held the conviction Oliver often held when he spoke of those he cared for.

Something was going on, and he wanted to know what that was.

"Felicity, mother would like to speak with you, if you have a moment." Diana remarked, glancing at Oliver. "I can assure you, Oliver will be in caring hands." She vowed, watching Felicity nod, reluctantly.

"I'll wait for you outside." Diana whispered, stepping away from the couple.

Felicity sighed, and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on hers, and she opened her eyes to find Oliver looking at her with so many emotions, she wasn't sure where to begin deciphering.

"You're thinking too much, Felicity." He whispered, causing her to smile.

"One of my faults." She remarked, shaking her head.

He shook his, and squeezed her hand. "It's not a fault, at least not to me." He whispered, watching her smile, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'll return soon." She remarked, standing up from the bed, and winced when he groaned, lowly, at the movement. "I'm sorry!" She stated, frantically.

Oliver smiled, and waved her off. "I'm fine, Felicity, really." He whispered, lifting his eyes to hers.

She smiled, and bit her bottom lip before bending over, and gently placed her lips on his forehead, before pulling back, and smiled. "Stay in bed." She stated, pointing at him. "I'll tie you up." She added, waving her finger around.

He lifted his brows, and she huffed. "Oh, you know what I mean." She stated, smiling, and nervously walked away, leaving him holding back a small laugh.

His Felicity was something else. He smiled once again.

His Felicity.

**~XX~**

Felicity entered the Queen's chambers nervously, and looked around. The décor was soft and yet held an authoritative air inside it.

At the far end of the room, was a long desk, sitting in front of the window, and she quickly shook her head. What was she doing here?

She should be with Oliver, helping get better so they could leave, and never look back. It was still unclear to her how the Amazons knew about Oliver or who she was.

And the way they acted…

She shook her head, and let out a small huff. Something was going on here, and she wanted to know what that was.

"Felicity, so glad you could join me." Hippolyta replied, entering the room through the door on the other side of the room.

Felicity nodded, slowly, and nervously pushed her glasses up her nose, just like Oliver had done a few moments ago. "I should be with Oliver. I mean that is the reason you brought me here, isn't it?" She asked, firmly.

Hippolyta smiled, and bowed her head. "I had forgotten you always spoke your mind, Felicity." She remarked, turning from the girl, and walked towards her desk. "You get that from your mother." She added, lowly.

Felicity tilted her head to the side, and her brow furrowed, slightly. "How do you know my mother?" She asked, shaking her head. "And how do you know me?" She asked, her fury reflecting behind her glasses.

Hippolyta shook her head. "Forgive me, Felicity." She remarked, lifting her hand. "As Queen, I have the luxury of watching women in your world, who have caught the eye of our mother goddess, and you and your mother are one of those few women." She began, smiling through her small lie. "When the time is right, we offer our way of life to these women, and they may chose whatever they wish."

Felicity frowned, and shook her head. "What…" She began, her voice barely a whisper.

"I am offering you a chance to become an Amazon, Felicity." Hippolyta said, smiling.

Felicity backed up a step, and her mouth slowly hanging open as her brain began to process what she had just heard. "An Amazon," She whispered, lowering her eyes.

Hippolyta nodded her head, and stepped towards her. "I believe you have great potential, Felicity, and will become an amazing Amazon." She stated, gazing into the girl's eyes.

"I think you have the wrong girl." Felicity remarked, backing away. "I'm just an IT girl who works for a multi-billion dollar company, and…"

"Who loves a man who is a great warrior and has a kind heart." The Queen interrupted, smiling softly. "And who loves you with all his heart." She added, watching Felicity lower her eyes from hers. "You have so much to offer us, Felicity, and we have so much to offer you." She concluded, softly.

Felicity lifted her eyes, and slowly shook her head. "I better get back to Oliver. Thank you for everything." She stated, formerly, as she backed up to the door.

Hippolyta sighed, and held up her hand, stopping Felicity from going much further. "At least consider it, Felicity, Oliver will be here for a while, and it would be a shame if you are stuck by his side." She replied, softly.

Felicity nodded, discretely, and quickly opened the door, and left the room.

"You pushed too hard, Hippolyta."

The Queen sighed, and slowly turned around. "No more than you have." She remarked, to the blonde woman clad in a light pink tunic and blonde hair cascading down her body.

"I have never pushed her…any more than I should." The woman remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

Hippolyta smiled, and sat down in her chair, gazing at the woman. "You just never told her." She said, firmly.

The woman sighed. "It wasn't time."

"It never is, Goddess." The Queen answered, softly. "But now she is here, and time has sped up. She needs to be told, and soon." She replied, with strength.

The Goddess sighed, and bowed her head. "When she accepts the training, she will be told." She returned, softly.

Hippolyta nodded, seeming to accept her answer, and sighed. "She hasn't accepted yet."

The Goddess smiled, and nodded. "She will." She returned, knowingly.

"You seem so sure." Hippolyta replied, firmly.

"I am." She returned moving to the middle of the room.

"And how do you know?" Hippolyta asked, curiously.

The Goddess turned, and smiled, secretly. "Because she loves him." She answered, before she disappeared from the room.

Hippolyta paused for a second, and smiled. "She loves him." She repeated in a whisper, and leaned back in her chair. "Welcome home, Felicity." She whispered, bowing her head. "Welcome home."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**As I said before, I'm delving into Greek mythology a little bit, and for those who recognize the characters...kudos!**

**I hope you all still enjoy where this story is going, because this is the way I had it planned! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Training

**I'm still amazed that so many of you are enjoying this story!**

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU GIVE ME INSPIRATION I NEED TO WRITE THIS!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"You should do it." Oliver remarked one day as they were sitting on his bed, eating lunch.

They had been on the island for four days, and Oliver had mastered sitting up, and was able to hold down a small amount of food, much to Felicity's joy. Although, he hated being waited on, with Felicity he found he didn't mind as much. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

Felicity paused with a grape mid-way to her mouth, and stared at him. "What?" She asked, in a long breathe.

Oliver lowered his eyes, and sighed. "Diana told me about her mother's proposition." He replied, lifting his eyes to hers.

She lowered her hand, and tilted her head to the side. "I thought you didn't want me in danger." She stated, shaking her head.

He shifted on the bed as much as he could, and groaned, lowly at the pull. "I don't, but with the training they are offering…I just think it's better if you take their deal." He remarked, moving his eyes around, before settling on her.

"Oh, just like you thought it was better if we didn't see each other, personally." She stated, nodding her head, and standing up.

Oliver groaned, and rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, Felicity." He returned, shaking his head.

"Oh, what exactly do you mean?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I meant, you could train with them, learn self-defense, just in case, Felicity." He answered, as calmly as he could.

Felicity closed her eyes, and shook her head. She knew where he was coming from, and she understood it, but he was talking about her life once again. He was telling her what she should do, as if he knew what was best for her without asking her. "Are you suggesting I let them train me, and not you?" She asked, after a moment.

Oliver's shoulders dropped, and he slowly shook his head. "Felicity, you can't stay in here with me all the time." He stated, though she saw the pain in his eyes at the thought.

"What if I want to?" She asked, lowly.

Oliver smiled, and lifted his left hand, for her to sit down beside him. Shaking her head, she stayed standing, much to his disappointment, and hers. "Felicity, please…at least think about it." He replied, softly.

She sighed, and turned her head away from him. "I spoke to Diana last night, and told her I would train." She said, turning back to look at him. "I don't know why it's so important to them that I do this, but I know why it is to you." She continued, bowing her head. "For you and for me, I'm going to do this." She added, lifting her head to look at him.

Oliver smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you, Felicity." He whispered, watching her nod.

She sighed, and slowly moved back to sit down beside him. "Besides, who says I'll make a good Amazon anyway?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. "I do." He whispered, grasping her hands with his left.

Felicity lifted her eyes to his, and slowly smiled. Nodding, she gave her reply.

**~X~**

"Alright, this is a fighting staff." Diana remarked, holding up a long wooden staff with markings in the center.

Felicity slowly nodded, and stared at the staff. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She replied, shaking her head.

Diana smiled, and handed the staff to her. "Nonsense, now…" She began, picking up another one from the stand. "Let's begin." She replied, turning to walk a good safe distance away from the blonde.

Felicity moved her eyes down at her outfit, and grimaced. This was not the kind of outfit she would wear anywhere, except perhaps the privacy of her apartment. It was a brown leather two piece outfit with the bodice coming down just above the brown leather pants, tucked into her leather boots. Although, she had to admit it was better than the skirt and bikini top she had seen others wear.

"Do you always worry about your clothes?" Diana asked, turning with a smile.

Felicity shrugged, and moved her eyes over Diana's outfit, and groaned. Diana wore a similar outfit, but hers was red and blue, not brown. "Only when it shows off skin," She answered, motioning to her stomach which could be seen underneath her top.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. "You should have seen what I used to wear when I first started training." She remarked, shaking her head.

Felicity's eyes widened, and was grateful she had packed her contacts, and had put them in. "I dare not ask." She replied, waving her right hand.

Diana shook her head, and chuckled. "Shall we begin?" She asked, holding her staff up with both hands. "This is the beginning stance. It's a sign of respect and honor." She began, watching Felicity hold her staff in a similar way. "Now, watch," She commanded, twisting her arms, allowing the staff to twirl, until it hit the air to her right, and then she copied the action, and it landed to her left.

Felicity's eyes widened, as she watched, enthralled with the actions Diana was showing her.

Diana twirled the staff above her head, and then placed one end on the ground, while she held the top. "Now, you try; go as slow as you need to until you master the moves." She remarked, moving into position with Felicity.

Felicity moved her arms in the same fashion as Diana, and found her arms getting tangled up with the other.

Diana smiled, and lifted her hand in a halting stance. "If it helps, you can flip your hands over which ever form is easier." She recommended, watching Felicity nod.

"Okay," Felicity whispered, starting over. She remembered Diana's suggestion, and twirled the staff in her hands, almost fluidly, until she came to twirl it above her head. In an almost perfect spin, she let go too soon, and the staff fell on her head, causing her to bed over, and grasp her head as the staff landed on the ground. "Ow," She grumbled, rubbing her head, causing her hair to become mushed.

Diana smiled, and concealed a laugh at the action. "I did the same thing when I started." She comforted, softly.

Felicity nodded, and groaned. "Yeah, but I bet you started at a young age." She stated, bending over to pick up the staff.

Diana shook her head. "Every Amazon starts training with weapons when they are around nine, sometimes earlier." She answered, nodding her head.

Felicity groaned, and rolled her eyes. "I feel so much better." She replied, holding the staff out in the beginning stance.

"You should, most Amazons don't master the staff completely until they reach sixteen." Diana remarked, shrugging her shoulders. "The sword at twenty and the bow at twenty-one," She added, casually.

Felicity frowned, and shook her head. "If you are trying to strengthen my confidence, you are doing a hell of a job." She stated, shaking her head.

Diana approached her, and leaned her staff on her shoulder as she placed her hands on Felicity's staff. "Confidence is something every Amazon strives to hold, and you, Felicity Smoak, have that in spades. Don't let anyone tell you any different, especially yourself." She replied, firmly.

Felicity swallowed, and slowly nodded her head. "Okay," She whispered, squaring her shoulders back.

Diana grabbed her staff, and stepped back. "Let's try again." She remarked, holding the staff out, and moved the staff slowly around her, watching as Felicity copied each movement, until she got it down pat.

Slowly, Diana increased the speed, and watched as Felicity copied each with fluid strides. She smiled, and nodded, continuing to speed it up, until Felicity was keeping time.

After showing Felicity a few more movements with the long staff, Diana watched her become adapt at the moves, and a little more confident.

Diana slowed down the pace, until it came to a stop, and watched as Felicity did the same. "Congratulations, Felicity, you passed your first lesson." She replied, nodding her head.

Felicity smiled, and let out a small fist-bump at her accomplishment.

Diana smiled at the action, and shook her head. "Let's continue with the second lesson." She remarked, stepping further back. "This will be done with one hand." She added, moving to the same clearing as before, and picked up medium sized staffs. Motioning to Felicity to take two for each hand, she smiled softly at the woman, and moved back to the middle of the clearing.

"Okay, what we just used is called a quarterstaff, and it's mainly used for hand-to-hand, but it's very effective." Diana began, twirling the sticks behind her. "These are called…"

"Sticks," Felicity interrupted, lifting the sticks up to look at them.

Diana smiled, and lowered her head. "Actually, they are called bastons or double bastons." She corrected, politely. "Or actually, at the technique is called that." She amended, smiling. "It's aggressive, but I think you will enjoy it, and less dangerous."

"Nothing is less dangerous." Felicity whispered, shaking her head.

Diana nodded. "True, it depends on the person who wields them, but, as you said, this will be for defense." She added, softly.

Felicity nodded, and sighed. "Okay," She agreed, lifting the sticks once again. "Oliver and Dig use these to practice sometimes." She whispered, softly.

Diana nodded, and smiled. "Most martial artists use these same techniques." She returned, lifting her right hand. "Shall we begin?" She asked, watching Felicity nod her head.

"Okay, start with this position," Diana stated, positioning her feet apart with her left leg in front, and her right behind her. Her arms were curved up, with her left arm in front, and her right close to her body.

Felicity staggered a little to get into position, and lifted her arms. "Okay," She replied, swallowing nervously.

"Alright, here is the first move." Diana remarked, twirling her stick in her left hand, and stepped forward with her left leg. "Bring your left leg forward," She instructed, waiting for Felicity to copy her movements. "Alright, now we are going to touch sticks, my left with your left." She continued, waiting for Felicity's nod. "Okay, light touches, now." She repeated, softly.

She brought her left stick down against Felicity's, gently, and then swung her arm down, which Felicity copied, and lightly touched sticks again, before quickly switched positions. "Do the same," She instructed, firmly.

Felicity swapped her feet, and brought her right arm forward. With a light touch, she touched her stick to Diana's, and smiled as she swapped the same time as Diana.

"You're learning quickly, Felicity." Diana replied, in approval.

Felicity nodded, and smiled continuing with her light touches, and swapping feet. They continued a few more times speeding up just a fraction, not much, as Diana tried to remember not to go too fast or to use all her strength yet.

After one last touch, Diana nodded, and stepped back. "I think that's enough for today." She remarked, moving to the table, and dropped the sticks on the table, gently.

Felicity followed suit, and reached for a small towel on the table. "How was it?" She asked, wiping her face.

Diana smiled, and nodded. "You have potential, Felicity." She remarked, seriously.

Felicity smiled, and bowed her head. "Do I really?" She asked, following Diana out of the clearing towards the palace.

Diana paused, and looked at the blonde. "You really do." She answered, nodding her head.

Felicity smiled, and followed quietly. For once in her life, she felt like she belonged without even trying.

Later, she sat down in the chair next to Oliver's bed, and watched him sleep. She had taken a shower, and had freshened up after her training session.

"How did it go?"

She turned her head back to him, and smiled. "It went well." She answered, as his eyes opened, slowly.

"What did you start with?" He asked, softly.

She smiled, and shook her head. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, Oliver. You just rest for now." She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, and slowly closed his eyes. "I just want you to be safe, Felicity."

She smiled, and felt tears burn her eyes at the tenderness she heard in his voice. "I know, Oliver. I know."

**~X~**

"How did she do?" Hippolyta asked, as she walked with her daughter down a marble hall.

Diana smiled, and nodded. "She has her father's strength that is for sure." She answered, nodding her head.

Hippolyta smiled, and dipped her head. "She still doesn't know." She whispered, shaking her head.

Diana turned to her mother, and placed her hand on her mother's upper arm. "She has lived her life thinking she was just a regular woman, mother, without any knowledge of her father, except thinking that he left, but never knowing why." She replied, shaking her head.

"And yet, she has his strength, and her mother's beauty." Hippolyta added, tilted her head slightly to the side.

Diana nodded, and sighed. "She has never tapped into that strength before, mother." She began with hesitance. "I don't know how she will react when she does." She added, lowering her blue eyes.

Hippolyta nodded, and sighed. "Then we must pray that she will accept it, when the time comes, my daughter."

Diana nodded, and sighed. "I hope so, mother. I hope so." She whispered, as they continued on with their trek.

Not knowing that the object of their conversation heard every word they said.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**The technique Diana and Felicity used with the two bastons (or sticks) is called Eskrima, for those who wish to know. If you remember the earlier Arrow episodes it's the style Oliver and John use when they work out. I thought it was time for Felicity to learn.**

**I have a wish for Felicity to learn how to use a weapon, but only for defense, if there is a particular one you wish for her to use, let me know in a review! I love to hear your opinions! (For some reason, I can see her using a bow at some point.)**

**Next Chapter will be up in a few days!**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Beginning to Heal

**I'm so sorry for leaving this story hanging, but college is kicking my butt everyday, and I rarely have any time to write now, but I'm trying.**

**I also wished this chapter was longer, but it is what it is, and this is what I call a filler chapter.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

During the next couple of weeks, Felicity and Oliver became stronger, not the emotional kind at first, but the physical. He was walking around, and starting to train, but not over doing it, and she was getting stronger with the bastons, and fighting staff.

She had yet to fully grasp the other weaponry, but Diana was a patient teacher, and full of insight.

Felicity bonded with the older Amazon, and discovered that the young woman in the hospital, Drusilla, was Diana's sister. She also discovered that Diana's fiancée was back in United States working with what is called the IADC, which Felicity didn't know was still operating.

With each passing day, Oliver would watch Felicity train, and each day, he grew more captivated by her strength. The same could be said with Felicity. She watched as he began to move around, staggering a little, with her there to catch him, and slowly began to work with the bastions, but not to the full force of his body.

One afternoon, she watched as they poured water into a basin, and left her to tend to his wounds. She stared at the basin, and lifted her gaze to Diana, who smiled, and nodded to her.

"The water will help heal the remainder of his wounds." She explained, lightly, moving her gaze to Oliver, and smiled. "It has to be done by someone who cares for the individual or it will not work." She added, moving away from the couple, who were gazing into each other's eyes.

Felicity turned her gaze to Diana, and watched with curiosity as she left, along with the others.

"Looks like we're alone," Oliver remarked, looking down at the basin next to the bed.

Felicity nodded, and smiled. "So it seems." She whispered, reaching for the clothe beside the water basin.

Oliver sighed, and moved his eyes to the water. "You're getting better at the bastons." He whispered, causing her to turn her head to look at him.

She smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, Diana says I'm a natural." She remarked, with a short laugh.

Oliver lifted his left hand, and touched hers. "I always knew you would be." He whispered his voice deep and sultry.

She blushed, and slowly lowered her eyes. "Take off your shirt." She remarked, her voice shaking as he slowly lifted his brows. "I mean, to…uh…oh...crap." She muttered, shaking her head.

He chuckled, and sat up from the headboard of his bed, where the Amazons had placed him in a few days before, and removed his shirt with slight ease. It still hurt to raise his arms over his head, but it could be done.

Felicity helped him pull the shirt over his head, and held her breathe as she caught of glimpse of his perfect abs. He was Adonis in human form.

She swallowed, and blinked a few times, trying to focus on the task at hand. As he settled back in his bed, her eyes lifted to his, and for a moment, time seemed to stop.

Felicity licked her bottom lip, and managed to tear her eyes away. "Okay, let's bathe you." She remarked, stopping when she realized how it sounded. "Oh, God…"

He smirked, and shook his head. He was thankful that she never changed. "Felicity, you don't have to do this." He whispered, watching her carefully.

She lifted her eyes to his, and shook her head. "You need a bath, Oliver." She returned, watching him smile.

He nodded, and watched as her hands dipped into the water, and wrung out the rag. Turning to face him, she lifted the rag, and began to rub his chest, following the planes of his chest to his upper shoulders.

With each stroke of the rag, Oliver felt her fingers touch his skin, and his heart beat faster.

Felicity moved the rag slowly over his chest, hoping he wouldn't realize that she was taking her time rubbing his chest. She moved her hand down to where his ribs were located, and slowly rubbed the rag over his skin.

Oliver focused on her face, and felt his heart pound in his chest. He watched as her blonde hair fell down her shoulders, and her green eyes focused on her work, though he could see she was nervous from the amount of times she swallowed in front of him.

He felt the water drip down his body, and as he continued to focus on her face, he realized, in a quiet moment, his body felt stronger than before.

Moving his eyes down to where the rag was positioned, and felt his breath hitch.

"Felicity," He whispered, as his eyes lifted to hers.

She held his eyes, and felt her heart beat from the look in his eyes. Her eyes searched his, and her blood raced through her veins. Electricity crackled through the air between them, and slowly he raised his left hand to her face, and brushed his fingers over her skin.

"Felicity," He replied, lowly,

"Oliver," She whispered, her voice leaving her. Her blood was racing faster as her eyes held his, and she knew that this was not something she could back away from, nor did she want to.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, he leaned forward, not realizing that his ribs had healed, for they weren't pulling anymore, instead he was focused on her.

Just her.

Searching her eyes, he leaned forward, and brushed his lips over hers in a tentative, soft kiss.

Time seemed to stop as their lips moved over each other, wanting to delve deeper, but they knew they couldn't.

Not yet.

Pulling back, Felicity licked her lips, and opened her eyes to find him gazing at her with a loving look in his eyes. A smile graced her lips as she searched his eyes, and he returned the smile as he stroked her face.

"Thank you," He whispered, watching carefully.

She nodded, and held his eyes. "Anytime," She returned, stuttering, slightly.

He smiled, and leaned back, dropping his hand from her face, to her hand, still resting on his chest. "You're a natural." He remarked, grasping her hand in his.

She felt her face heating up at his touch, and a part of her wanted to remove her hand, but the other part didn't want to let go. "I should probably finish." She said, lowly, her eyes holding his.

He nodded, but didn't let go of her hand. He didn't want to lose contact with her for fear that she would disappear from his sight.

She smiled, and dipped her head a fraction, wishing this moment to could last and last. "I…um…think the water is working." She replied, softly, watching the bruises on his body slowly heal.

Oliver moved his eyes down, and watched with amazement. "What…how…?" He asked, stuttering, shaking his head.

Felicity shook her head, and lifted her head. "She said the water would work if someone cared about the other…" She whispered, shaking her head.

Oliver held her eyes, and let his lips turn upwards. She swallowed as she realized the meaning, and smiled.

**~XXX~**

Diana shook her head as she stepped into the hallway.

"Well?"

She turned her head, and nodded to her mother. "She is using the water, and from what I heard, it's working." She remarked, assuredly.

Hippolyta smiled, and focused on the door for a brief moment, before turning to her daughter. "You didn't tell her the real reason she could use the water." She remarked, clasping her hands in front of her body.

Diana shook her head, and moved her eyes to her mother. "I told her that it would work if she cared about him." She returned, firmly.

Hippolyta nodded her head, and smiled. "You didn't tell them the water came from Asclepius." She added, moving around her daughter.

Diana sighed, and turned her gaze to the door where the couple were resting in. "She wouldn't have known who that was, mother." She remarked, following her mother down the hall.

Hippolyta nodded, and sighed. "Daughter, it's time she knew the truth." She replied, softly.

Diana stilled next to her mother, and turned her head. "I thought it wasn't time for her to know." She remarked, shaking her head.

Hippolyta sighed, and turned to her daughter. "Her mother has decided, and she has already received the dreams." She began, stepping closer to Diana. "It's time she knew the truth."

Diana bowed her head in understanding, and sighed. "As you wish, mother," She replied, in agreement, though a part of her knew that this was not going to go over well.

**~XXX~**

Felicity lifted her right hand to her lips, and smiled. Her mind kept going back to the hour before, and kept replaying it over and over again.

She shook her head, and placed her hands on the railings in the room she was staying in with Oliver, who was sleeping at the moment.

She still hadn't told him about the conversation she had overheard between Diana and Hippolyta a few weeks ago. Her mind was racked with questions about what they meant, but she didn't know how to express them.

She closed her eyes, and inhaled the island smell of the clear air. Until she came here, she didn't know what peace was or what freedom was like. Here, she didn't know how to explain it, but here, she felt as if she belonged and was at home here.

Opening her eyes, she stared out into the coming night. So much was coming at her, and she didn't know what to think about it all.

She just didn't know.

**~XXX~**

"Why did you visit her?" A blonde woman asked, as she stared into the fire.

"I had no choice, my dear." Came the voice on the other side.

"You know that we cannot pressure her in any way." She sighed, and shook her head.

"I know, but I had to see her, even if it was in a dream." He remarked, sadly.

She closed her eyes at the pain, and bowed her head. "It was unavoidable." She returned, lowly.

"I know this as well." He returned, firmly.

She reached forward, and wished she could touch him. "I miss you, my love." She whispered, wishing she could also see him.

She heard him sigh, and she could imagine the pain flashing across his face. "I miss you as well, my love." He returned, sending shivers through her body at his words.

"Do you really believe she will help?" She asked, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Only our daughter can, my love. You know this to be true." He answered, as the fire began to fan down.

She opened her mouth, and wanted to cry out, as the fire died down. Bowing her head, she let out a heavy breathe. "Only love can set us all free, and it all depends on her." She whispered, waving her hand, disappearing from the courtyard.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Also, how many of you died on the 3x15 episode?! OMG! I won't spoil it, but I certainly died. I hate the toying! It's KILLING me!**

**Anyway, enough ranting from me!**

**AN: Asclepius is the God of Healing and Medicine for those who didn't know. Just a little trivia for you! :)**

**Next Chapter: Felicity gets a truth she's not sure if she's ready for. Oliver faces something he never dreamed he would face: his heart.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Unsure Answers

**I know, so long between updates, but school has me on the edge of a cliff, and I so want it to be over! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

**FYI: THERE IS A SHIFT IN THE STORY AT THE END! I HOPE YOU APPROVE!**

* * *

"You can have both, you know."

Oliver bowed his head, and turned from his training bag to face Diana, who was wearing her traditional, flowing Amazon dress.

"Both?" He asked, watching her nod her head.

"You can have a normal life, and protect people, if it's the right person." She answered, softly with a smile.

He swallowed and lowered his eyes. "I used to think so."

She stepped closer to him, reading his distress in his words. "You can, Oliver." She stated, firmly. "I used to think the same as you." She continued, moving her eyes away from him, and then back.

"What changed?" He asked, rubbing his hands over each knuckle, before dropping them to his side.

She smiled, and lowered her gaze to her left hand. "My heart," She answered, simply.

Oliver moved his gaze to the simple engagement ring on her hand, and his heart clenched in his chest. "How?" He choked out.

She smiled once more. "Listen to your heart, not your head." She advised, strongly.

"I've tried that." He whispered, remembering the bomb that could have killed Felicity.

Diana sighed, and stepped towards him. "Fear can be a powerful enemy, and it's one that will win, if you are not careful." She remarked, with a strong tone.

Oliver swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "How do I fight it?" He asked, after a moment.

She smiled, and turned her gaze to the distance where a young blonde woman was practicing with the bastons. "Start by letting it go." She stated, nodding towards Felicity.

Oliver felt his heart beat faster in his chest. "Are you sure?" He whispered in a choked tone, turning his focus to Felicity.

Diana nodded, and watched him, carefully. "Let it go, Oliver." She answered, strongly. "Let it go, and you can have everything you deserve, and more." She remarked, walking away from him, leaving him in the silence of his own mind.

Inhaling deeply, Oliver lowered his eyes. It was time to let it all go, and today he was going to do just that.

**~XXX~**

Felicity sighed, as she steadied the bastons in her hands. She shook her head as she positioned her body in front of the practice dummy, and placed her left arm underneath her right, as her right lifted in the air.

With quick movements, she brought the right down across the neck of the dummy, and grunted as the left arm brought to the side. She stepped back, and shook her head to the side, moving the stray blonde hair away from her face.

"You know if you pushed forward with your right leg, you would have more force, and a stronger footing."

She paused, and slowly turned around to find him standing a few feet away. Smiling his way, she nodded. "Thanks." She responded, watching him nod.

"Anytime," He muttered, stepping closer. He watched as she hit the dummy in the neck and side, before crouching down, pretending to avoid the swing of the enemy, and straightened to slam both bastons in the dummy's back. He smiled, and closed the distance between them.

"You're good." He remarked, proudly.

She smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, that's what Diana says." She added, shaking her head.

"Felicity," He began, shifting on his feet, nerves beginning to weigh on him.

She lifted her eyes to his, and saw the emotion that always showed in his eyes when he looked at her. Stepping towards him, she dropped the bastons on the ground, and closed the distance between them. Placing her hands on his chest, she let out a small sigh as the touch burned her skin.

He smiled, and slowly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Bending his head, he brushed his lips over hers, and gave in to the feelings he desperately felt.

In that moment, Felicity felt what Oliver was feeling, and what he was doing.

He was letting go.

**~XXX~**

Felicity couldn't stop the smile on her face as she gazed down at him. After feeling him let everything go, they had returned to the bedroom, and he had laid her down. They didn't make love, instead, they held each other, not wanting to ruin any moment between them.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, gazing up at her with tender love in his eyes.

She smiled, brighter, and shook her head. "I can't believe we are here, on this island, in this room, together with nothing or nobody trying to tear us apart." She stated, shaking her head.

He smiled, and brushed his right hand over her face. "I can't either." He whispered, shaking his head.

She smiled, and bent her head to kiss his lips, gently. She pulled back, and rolled to her side, still gazing into his eyes. "Do you believe in fate?" She asked, watching his eyes narrow, slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, rolling to prop up on his left arm, as she propped up on her right.

"I mean," She began, lowering her eyes. "Do you believe that everyone has a destiny?" She asked, catching his right hand with her left.

Oliver studied her for a moment, and inhaled, deeply. "I believe that there are some things we can't control, but as for destiny," He began, pausing to catch her eyes with his. "I believe in making our own."

She smiled, and nodded. "I believed that too." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Felicity," He whispered, squeezing her hand.

In his voice, she heard the question that he didn't need or have to speak out loud. "I overheard Diana and her mother discussing something, and it just made me think." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

He read the lie in her eyes, or rather the untold truth.

She sighed, and bowed her head, breaking the contact. "They said that I had my father's strength, and my mother's beauty." She began, after a moment. "They said that I would tap into that strength, and the way they mentioned my father…" She paused, shaking her head.

He moved his thumb over the back of her hand. He wanted to ask, but something told him that she didn't truly have an answer.

"I mean, my father left when I was just a kid, but the way they said it…I always thought that he left because he had a choice, but the way they said it…" She repeated, shaking her head. "It was as if he had no choice." She added in a low tone.

He continued to rub the back of her hand in a comforting manner, and watched as her eyes filled with conflict. "Hey, maybe you should ask them." He remarked after a moment.

She lifted her eyes to his, and sighed. "Do you think I should?" She asked, watching him smile, tenderly.

He leaned forward, and gently kissed her lips. "I think you should." He answered, softly.

She smiled, and placed her forehead on his, letting their breathes intermingle with each soft exhale. "Will you go with me?" She asked, after a moment.

He smiled, and leaned back, lifting his right hand to place on her cheek. "I'll be right by your side."

She smiled, and leaned towards him, letting his arms surround her in a comforting manner, and felt his lips touch the top of her head.

As she settled into his arms, she realized at that moment, that she was never going to be alone. She had Oliver, and no matter what happened in the near future, she would always have his love, and he would always have hers.

**~XXX~**

Hippolyta sighed as she watched the doors opened to her chambers, and Felicity and Oliver entered with a determined look on their faces.

"You've come for answers, I see." She remarked, glancing towards her eldest daughter, who was closing her eyes with uncertainty.

Felicity nodded, and folded her arms over her chest. "I overheard you and Diana the other day." She remarked, letting the Queen fill in the blanks.

Hippolyta closed her eyes, and bowed her head, before moving around the desk, and stood next to her daughter. "It was not my place to tell you the truth, Felicity." She began, lifting her eyes up to the ceiling. "It was your mother's." She added, softly.

Felicity shook her head. "My mother is in Las Vegas, and besides she wouldn't tell me anything." She stated, firmly.

The Queen sighed, and shook her head. "She couldn't." She remarked, softly. "With your father where he was, she couldn't say a single word of your true purpose." She added, focusing her gaze to the young blonde.

Felicity shook her head, and glanced towards Oliver before focusing on the Queen. "What are you talking about?" She asked, shaking her head.

Diana sighed, and stepped forward. "Your father is imprisoned, Felicity, and only you can release him." She responded instead of her mother.

Felicity opened her mouth, and shook her head. "I don't under…"

"Your father was imprisoned by an evil man." Hippolyta interrupted, glancing towards Oliver. "You are the only one who can reach him."

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand!" Felicity stated, roughly.

Hippolyta smiled, and stepped towards the young woman. "Have you ever wondered how you came upon your gifts?" She asked, softly. "The ability to design weapons, your strength, your beauty…" She began, shaking her head, causing the beads on her head to move in a small shake.

Felicity opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Hippolyta smiled, and lifted her hands, where Felicity realized she had been holding something. "This belonged to your mother, who instructed us to give it to you when the time was right, and it appears that the time has come." She stated, smiling, softly.

Felicity took the small object in her hands, and gazed at the medallion with a heart engraved in the center, and in the center of the heart was two arrows and a sword pushing through the center.

"It's a symbol of your parents, and their love." Diana explained, softly.

Felicity lifted her eyes, and shook her head. "I don't…"

Hippolyta shook her head, and lifted her hand. "Let the memories return." She advised, stepping back as the medallion began to glow, and surround Felicity and Oliver.

_~XXX~_

"_Mother, who is that?"_

_The tall blonde woman smiled as she glanced at her daughter. "That, my daughter, is the one who will defeat the evil, and help your father return."_

_Felicity smiled, and nodded. Turning her head, she watched as a young Oliver Queen pulled back the string of the bow, and fired an arrow._

_She smiled, and caught the arrow with her hand, causing him to lower the bow, and approach her. "Hello."_

_~XXX~_

"_Mother, I don't want to leave you."_

_The woman smiled, and hugged her daughter once more. "We'll see each other again, my daughter." She whispered, kissing Felicity's head. "Remember to find the Queen family, and do what you do best." She whispered, pulling back to hold her daughter's face. "Oliver is the only one who can help, and he will return to Starling City, and later remember."_

_Felicity nodded, and stepped back. "For father." She whispered, nodding her head, turning her head to nod to the Queen of the Amazons, who watched with tears in her eyes. "Aunt Hippolyta," She whispered, stepping towards her aunt and Queen._

_Hippolyta hugged her, and pulled back. "You take care, young goddess."_

_Felicity smiled, and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I'm no longer a goddess, Hippolyta."_

_Hippolyta smiled, and touched her face. "You will always be to us, Felicity, for you are the daughter of our mother goddess and her love."_

_Felicity smiled, and dipped her head, before turning to her mother. "I'm ready, mother." She remarked, stepping into her mother's arms._

_Aphrodite smiled and embraced her daughter, one last time. "I love you, my daughter."_

"_I love you too, mother."_

_~XXX~_

Felicity gasped, as the memories continued to flood her mind, and turned to find Oliver gazing at her with renewed recognition. "I found you." She whispered, stepping towards him.

Oliver smiled, and nodded. "Again." He whispered, before they turned their gazed to the Queen and her daughter.

"So it's true." Felicity whispered, her voice shaking.

Hippolyta nodded her head, and smiled. "Yes, you are the daughter of our mother goddess Aphrodite and Hephaestus." She paused, and bowed her head. "Welcome home."

Felicity swallowed, and fell against Oliver, her mind filling the darkness, as she passed out.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you approve of the slight change! I hope to update more next weekend, but I won't hold promises, since finals are coming up, and they will take up much of my time, but I will try!**

**Next Chapter: Felicity remembers the whole story. Oliver faces a truth that makes him question the reason why he faced Ra's Al Ghul in the first place.**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. LIke the First Time

**I know, it's been near on forever since I updated this, but so many things have happened, not to mention I had severed writer's block with this story! I had intended for this to be a little longer, but for now it will do.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She ran her fingers over the medallion, and let out a small sigh as she thought back to the hours before. She still couldn't believe it.

She was the daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. She was a goddess of Grecian myth, though she had given up her powers in order to save her father.

She closed her eyes. Her father…

She remembered him so clearly, now. She remembered when he was taken away from his forge, and nothing she or her mother could do could stop them.

She bowed her head, and exhaled deeply.

"You keep thinking about it, don't you?"

She opened her eyes, and lifted her head to nod towards him. "I can't help it." She answered, as Oliver sat down on the bed beside her. "I mean, a few hours ago, I knew nothing of this, and now…it's like a door swung open and a stranger has invaded my thoughts." She stated, shaking her head.

He smiled, and searched her face. "Well, if it would help, I'm new to this too." He remarked, as she smiled.

She turned her head to look at him, and remembered when she first saw him. "I can't believe we forgot." She whispered, lifting her right hand to touch his face.

He smiled, and lifted his left hand to grasp her, and kissed the inside of her palm. "It wasn't my idea." He whispered, in return.

She nodded, and scooted closer towards him. "No, it was my mom's." She answered, though there was no malice in her voice. She knew that her mother wouldn't have done it without her and Oliver's consent.

He nodded, and leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "I never thanked you for saving my life." He whispered, as she smiled against his lips.

"You never had to." She whispered, turning her body to face his, completely.

He smiled, and pulled her in his lap, and pulled back. Taking the medallion in his hands, he gently clasped it around her neck, and his fingers traced the chain to the end of the medallion, resting on her breast plate. "It seems like only yesterday, we first met, and you taught me how to shoot straighter." He whispered, shaking his head. "All this time, I thought I remembered Shado doing the teaching, but it was you." He added, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and brushed her hand over his face. "Well, you were a poor shot to begin with." She remarked, as he playfully glared at her, and she laughed.

"I never fired a bow in my life, what did you expect?" He asked, as she laughed a little more.

"I don't know, a man with at least some survival skills." She remarked, as he flipped her over on the bed with him gazing down into her eyes.

"I was a spoiled rich boy, what did I know about survival?" He replied, with a smile.

She shook her head, and caressed his face. "So much time…" She replied, lowly.

He sighed, and bent his head to kiss her lips, gently. "We've got it now, Felicity, that's all that matters." He whispered, against her lips.

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We've got tonight." She agreed, as his mouth roamed over hers, and they succumbed to the passion between them.

It like it had been on Lian Yu those years ago. Though Oliver had believed it was Shado he had slept with, he remembered it was now Felicity, and he remembered how much he loved her then, about as much as he loved her now, if not more.

She had been a goddess then, and though Shado and Slade didn't know that part, he had known, and it had made all the difference in the world.

They loved as though they had been separated for years, and they didn't stop until they had reached the completion they had wanted.

He held her close in the aftermath, and her hand was pressed against his chest with his holding hers.

"I remember this part so clearly now." She remarked, after a moment.

He smiled, and shifted his head to look down at her. "Do you?" He asked, as her head shifted to where she could look up at him.

"I do." She returned, as his head bent to kiss her lips.

He hummed, and held her close. "What now?" He asked, as they settled in for the rest of the night.

She yawned, and dipped her head against his bare chest. "Now, I rest, and tomorrow," She paused, lifting her hand to her medallion. "I contact mother." She added, as he smiled.

He nodded, and kissed her lips, gently. "I'll be right by your side, if you need me." He responded, smiling as she searched his eyes. "Goddess,"

She smiled, and shook her head. "Archer," She muttered, shaking her head.

He chuckled, and pulled her closer to his body, content that she was finally in his arms, and that she was the perfect lover for him, for the rest of his life.

**~XXX~**

Aphrodite gazed into the fire, and sighed as she imagined him, like so many times before. "She remembers, my love." She replied, as the fire surged.

"Everything?" A voice called back, causing her to smile.

"Everything," She answered, softly.

"That is good." He replied, lowly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, wanting to step closer to him.

"I'm getting weaker with each passing day." He answered, and she could hear the pain in his voice.

"You will return to us, Hephaestus." She vowed into the fire.

He chuckled. "I may be the god of fire, but you hold some of that inside you, my dear." He responded, after a moment.

She smiled, and felt a blush tinge her cheeks. "I always fight for love." She returned. "Especially my own." She added, as the fire began to die down. "Don't give up, Hephaestus!" She yelled as it nearly went out.

"I love you…" Was the last thing she heard him say.

Tears fell down her face as she stared into the emptiness, and she bowed her head. "I love you too." She whispered, shaking her head. "I love you."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I couldn't remember what was supposed to go in this chapter, or what I had originally planned, but this is what came out this morning!**

**Yes, they did make love! (if there was any confusion)**

**Next Chapter: Felicity discovers what she must do, along with Oliver. They make a plan to return home.**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Answers

**I know, I've been terrible at updating this story, but I have been trying, because my schedule has been hectic lately, I have been trying to balance my time so I could write what needs to be wrote. (If that makes sense...)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO AN ASPIRING AUTHOR LIKE MYSELF!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Felicity awoke almost before dawn, and smiled as she saw the man on the other side of the bed. She no longer would live for eternity, but if she did, she would always remember this moment.

She smiled as she slowly sat up, and slipped out of the bed, and grabbed the robe lying across the chair beside the bed. Slipping it on, she turned her head to find him still sleeping. Moving quietly across the room, she opened the door to the balcony, and stood out in the cool morning air, even though the sun had not come up yet.

She placed her hands on the wood railing, and closed her eyes. Letting her mind go, she felt long forgotten memories flash through her mind.

**~Six Years Ago~**

_Felicity smiled as she watched her father hold her mother close to his side as she entered the blazing forge where he worked._

_His dark brown hair glistened with sweat, and the vest he wore showed off his muscular arms, and his black pants fit his legs perfectly. He was a handsome man, and he was her father._

_She tilted her head, when her mother touched his face, lovingly, and she realized her mother was equally beautiful. Well maybe not realized, she had always thought her mother was beautiful, mainly because she was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was like the morning sun, bright, loving, beautiful, and her father was like the sunset, dark, accepting, but full of love._

_She folded her arms over her chest, and watched as her parents kissed each other, unaware that their daughter had entered the room, until she cleared her throat. "How long have you two been married, anyway?" She asked, playfully._

_Hephaestus chuckled, and moved around the anvil, letting go of his wife, and limped towards his daughter. "It's good to see you, my daughter." He whispered, pulling her into his arms._

_She returned the hug with affection, and saw her mother watch the scene with fondness and joy in her eyes. "It's good to see you too, father." She whispered, kissing his cheek, as he kissed her temple, before pulling back, and looked over with affection._

"_You look more and more like your mother every day." He remarked, lovingly._

_She blushed, and smiled at her mother, who had decided to glide over to her family. "But she has your spirit," Aphrodite stated, softly with affirmation._

_Her father smiled, and pulled his wife to his side. "She is us, my dear." He replied, proudly._

_Felicity blushed at her father's statement, and leaned into his other side, as she and her mother held the one man they loved in the world._

_A pounding escalated on the front door, interrupting their family moment, and Hephaestus pushed his wife and daughter behind him. "Leave. Now." He nearly shouted in haste, as he realized who was coming into his forge._

_Aphrodite shook her head, and held onto her husband's hand, refusing to let go._

_He sighed, as loud voices entered the cave, and were coming closer. He lifted his good hand, and caressed her face. "Protect our daughter, my love." He whispered, as tears fell down her face. Leaning forward, he crushed his lips against his wife's, and sent her all the love he was feeling. "Go now," He remarked, pulling back from her._

_She shook her head once again, but the voices continued to get closer. "I won't leave you." She stated, holding his hand tightly._

_He smiled, and lifted their hands to his lips, and gently kissed her knuckles. "You have to." He returned, showing the fear in his eyes. "They've come for me, my love. Remember what I told you last night," He added, watching her nod her head. "Protect our daughter." He urged, kissing her lips one last time, before touching Felicity's face, and walked towards the corridor._

_Aphrodite controlled her tears, and pulled her daughter back; wanting nothing more than to run to her husband, hold him close, and keep him safe with their family._

"_Mother, what?" Felicity began, but the words stuck in her throat as she heard her father's screams, and she tried to break her mother's hold._

"_No, my daughter, we can't, no yet." Her mother whispered, in pain, and flashed them away._

_When they returned a few minutes later, they discovered the forge was nearly destroyed and the weapons and armor that Hephaestus had made was taken. Felicity searched every inch of the forge for any sign of her father, tears falling down her face with each unsuccessful look._

_She stopped just as she entered her parent's bedroom, and saw her mother sitting on the bed, crying as if her heart was broken. "He's not here." She stated, and Aphrodite shook her head._

"_No, they took him, as he feared." Aphrodite whispered, shaking her head, lowering the handkerchief from her face._

_Felicity shook her head. "Who took him and why?" She asked, frantically, running to her mother's knees, and kneeling before her._

_Aphrodite lifted her eyes to the doorway, and anger flashed in her eyes. "They wanted him to make them weapons and armor." She answered, fire flashing in her eyes._

_Felicity swallowed, and lowered her eyes for a brief moment. "Who?" She asked, fear ripping through her chest._

_Her mother lowered her eyes, and Felicity saw the determination in them, and it made her shudder with fear. "Ra's Al Ghul."_

_~XXX~_

Felicity closed her eyes once again, and sighed as she felt arms surround her waist. She leaned back into his embrace, and placed her hands on his over her stomach.

His lips touched the back of her head, and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "What're thinking about?" He asked, huskily.

She sighed, and rubbed her hand absently over his. "I was just remembering the day they came and took my father from his forge." She answered, tensing slightly. "I remember my mother's rage and mine, and how we swore to get him back." She continued, her voice becoming cold and distant.

Oliver sighed, and gently turned her in his arms to gaze into her eyes. "Felicity," He remarked, gently, stroking her face with his right hand.

She leaned into his hand, and sighed. "Ra's al Ghul took my father, Oliver." She returned, in a sad, dark tone.

Oliver swallowed, and closed his eyes at the sound of her pain. Opening his eyes once again, he saw her pain reflected in her eyes, and he smiled, gently. "We'll get him back, Felicity. I promise." He stated, with conviction.

She smiled, and reached up to kiss his lips, lingering there for a brief moment. "I know." She whispered, against his lips, before falling into his arms, and letting him hold her as if they were the only two people in the world, and for the moment, that was enough.

**~XXX~**

As the sun began to light up their room, Felicity snuggled further into her lover's arms, and dipped her head against his bare chest, grateful that he was there to hold her.

"I'm glad to see some things don't change in five years."

At the voice in the room, Felicity and Oliver sat up, with Felicity grasping the sheet to her chest, and leaning into Oliver's side.

In a faint flash, a blonde haired woman wearing an Athenian pale pink dress appeared in front of their bed, and Felicity relaxed in an instant, as she recognized who this was. "Mother," She exclaimed, wanting to clamor out of bed, and embrace her mother, but found it slightly embarrassing when she was naked underneath the sheet.

Aphrodite smiled, and handed her the robe. Watching as Felicity slipped it on, jumped out of bed, and raced towards her. She enveloped her daughter, and tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of the time that she wasted.

"Oh, I have missed you, my daughter." She whispered, brokenly, kissing Felicity's head, gently, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Felicity smiled, and pulled back to take in her mother's appearance. "I've missed you, mother." She returned, happily, though it was lined, slightly, with sadness. "I remember father." She added, watching her mother's face fall at the mention of him. "Mother, what happened?" She asked, hearing someone come up behind her.

She stepped back and felt Oliver's arm fold around her waist. "Mother?" She asked, once more.

Aphrodite lowered her blue eyes, and sighed. "Your father has been forced to make indestructible weapons for Ra's al Ghul, but he can't for very much longer, as he is dying." She answered, turning to the double doors in the room that were open.

Felicity shook her head, and lifted her eyes to Oliver. "How can father be dying?" She asked, in disbelief.

Her mother lowered her head, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He's been away from his family, and his heart is dying, my daughter." She answered, sadly. "Hephaestus survived for so many years by living for his work, until we met, and fell in love, and had you." She continued to explain. "Soon, he began to live off of our love, but that proved to be too dangerous." She continued, sadly, pausing to catch her breath, and to still her heart.

"Your father wanted to live like a family, and not have to make weapons, just his art." She remarked with a smile. "You remember your father's art, don't' you?" She asked, turning to her daughter.

Felicity nodded, and smiled. "They were beautiful." She returned, smiling up at Oliver. "He sculpted a small horse for me when I was ten." She continued, softly, feeling his hand rubbing her back. "It was the most beautiful sculpture I had ever seen." She added, smiling, faintly.

Aphrodite smiled, and nodded. "He loved making that for you." She whispered, sadly. "It was his greatest joy, or at least one of them, to see you so happy." She added, letting a tear roll down her face.

Felicity stepped away from Oliver, and embraced her mother. "Oh, mother," She whispered, holding her close. "What can we do?" She asked, after a moment.

Aphrodite pulled back, and lifted her eyes to Oliver and then to her daughter. "Something I thought I would never have to say to my own daughter," She answered, in a firm tone. "You are going to have to fight for him, and for this family, Felicity." She added, her eyes shining with determination.

Felicity began to shake her head, but her mother grasped her arms in her hands. "Love, Felicity, love is the most powerful force on this earth. It can defeat Ra's al Ghul, but you have to have it strong enough to make it work." Her mother stated, firmly. "That was why we found Oliver, my dear, remember." She added, glancing towards Oliver. "Because he would give you love and strength you needed to free your father from Ra's' grip." She concluded, as Felicity heard the bells going off in her mind.

Felicity stepped back, and slowly turned to gaze upon the man she loved with all her heart and soul. A man who had done what he thought was best at one time, and walked away, but also, a man who had sacrificed so much to protect her and loved her like no other man had ever done in her life.

She took a step towards him, and in an instant, she was engulfed into his embrace, and in that moment, she realized what exactly she was fighting for, not just for her father, but for her family, and her love.

**~XXX~**

Hours later, after saying goodbye to her mother, Felicity wandered down the shady pathway towards the pool, where she remembered spending her younger years by herself. She knew she would find some peace of solace there, because she always did; not to mention, this was where she had first saw Oliver. Well, not physically, but she saw him nonetheless, in the pool of water.

She remembered when she had her powers, and what she had seen with them. Her gift, blessed by the fates, had been the gift of sight, and she loved it. She was known as sort of an Oracle, but in her mind, she refused the title.

Stopping on the edge of the large pool, she sat down on the grass, and gazed across the water. Her mind filled with questions, and hoped that by coming here those questions would be answered.

"I remember the first time I followed you here."

Felicity turned her head, and caught the smiling face of Diana walking towards her with her dark hair flying behind her. She watched as Diana sat down beside her, and turned back to gaze at the water.

"It was right after your father had been taken." Diana remarked after a moment, finishing the thought. "You said you wanted to be alone, but I knew better." She added, turning her head to look at her cousin.

Felicity bowed her head, and sighed. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, Diana." She remarked after a moment had gone by.

Diana let out a long sigh, and leaned back on her hands as she looked out into the pool. "You know what you have to do, Felicity. You've always known." She returned, softly.

Felicity lifted her eyes to the sky, and shook her head. "What if I'm not ready for this?" She asked, shaking her head. "I mean, I want my father back, that's a given, but for me to actually fight…" She paused, lowering her head.

Diana glanced towards her, and smiled. "Would you fight for Oliver?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"Always," Felicity replied, firmly.

Diana smiled, and turned to face Felicity as she stared into the girl's eyes. "That's what your mother has been doing for the past few years, Felicity. She has been fighting to keep your father alive, but it's not enough." She remarked, just as firmly. "I have taught you all you need to know about combat, and Oliver will be by your side, so you Felicity Smoak, Goddess of Sight and Honor, are ready to fight for your father." She added, strongly with conviction.

Felicity swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "What if I fail?" She asked, staring out into the water.

"You won't fail, Felicity, because you have love on your side, and a tribe of Amazons who will fight for you if necessary." Diana remarked, strongly.

Felicity bowed her head, and inhaled deeply before letting it out. "Then I guess there is only one question left to answer," She began, turning her head to watch Diana's eyebrows lift in question. "How soon can we leave?"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I tried to stay true to what I had started out to be, but I have not written for this story in awhile, I may have gotten a little rusty! Please forgive me on that!**

**Also, if you are reading my Queen and Smoak story, I plan to update later this week, possibly this weekend! so *cross fingers*!**

**Next Chapter: A surprise waits for Felicity and Oliver as they prepare to leave the island; The final piece to the puzzle is revealed**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Coming Home

**Sorry for the wait, but I have tried to write this for the past week, but something always comes up, and prevents me from writing.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Her hand held his in a semi-tight grip as they rode in the small plane back to the states. Her mind was filled with worry and determination, something she knew only came from one source: saving her father and returning him back to his family.

"You alright?"

Felicity jerked her head to look at him, and smiled, but it faded when she gazed into his blue eyes. "No, but I will be." She answered, watching him smile in understanding.

"We'll get him back, Felicity." Oliver remarked, softly.

She nodded, and placed her head on his shoulder. "I know." She whispered, knowing that with Oliver by her side, nothing seemed too impossible.

Oliver rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, and kissed the top of her head, trying to ease the tension he knew she was feeling. He remembered the look on her face when she remembered her true past, and when her mother told her what truly had happened. It had killed him to no end to see the look of pain on her face, worse than when he told her that they couldn't be together. Oh, how wrong he was.

He hated that he pushed her away. He hated that he didn't remember the times when she had helped him make it through the tortures of the island. Or the time he fell in love with her.

Memories flooded his mind, as he remembered the first time they had made love. It was on the day he was going to leave the island, the first time, and Felicity knew it was going to be the last time they saw each other until he returned home, so they had made the best of the last night they had.

He remembered loving her until the sun came up, and how beautiful she looked underneath him with her hair like a golden halo around her head. The goodbye kiss that almost sparked into something more until her mother appeared with the potion.

"I hated and loved that day." Felicity whispered, in the silence of the cabin.

Oliver lowered his head, and she sat up just a fraction to look into his eyes. "The last day we were together," She answered his silent question.

He smiled, faintly, and realized his body language was giving off the memories. "I hated that day too." He whispered, lifting his free hand to caress her face, before lowering his head and gently kissed her lips.

She smiled against his lips, and sighed when he pulled back. "Imagine John's face when we get back, and tell him the whole truth." She remarked after a moment with her eyes sparkling with humor.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Imagine all of their faces." He returned, as she giggled.

She shook her head, and placed her forehead on his shoulder. "I never thought I would be this happy and content when I left to come be with you." She began, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I mean, I wanted nothing more than to force you to accept that I wasn't going to leave, and nothing was going to happen, but I couldn't." She continued, searching his eyes. "You hurt me, Oliver." She added, lowly.

Oliver let out a long sigh, and bowed his head before lifting it to look over her head for a moment. "I hurt myself." He returned, looking into her blue eyes.

She sighed, and saw the yearning for an understanding and an apology in his blue orbs. She smiled, and shook her head. "I forgave you the moment you told me you loved me." She whispered, watching his face lighten a fraction just from her words. "I didn't think I could, but I was wrong." She continued, after a moment. "I loved you too much not to." She added, smiling.

He smiled with a breath of laughter, and bent his head to kiss her, gently. "I do love you, Felicity." He whispered, against her lips.

She smiled, and leaned forward, further into his embrace. "I love you, Oliver." She whispered, taking his mouth completely with hers.

"Not to be a nudge or whatever you call someone who interrupts, but we're close to the landing sight." Diana remarked from the cockpit.

Felicity groaned as Oliver laughed lowly. "I hate flying." She muttered, feeling Oliver wrap his arms around her, and held her close.

"Don't worry, Goddess, I've got you." He whispered, earning a small, playful glare from the woman in his arms. He chuckled, and bent his head down to whisper the words he longed to tell her, and she longed to hear. "And I'm never letting go."

With that she forgot about the landing.

**~XXX~**

Tears hit her eyes as she turned to say goodbye to the woman who, she remembered, was her cousin and, now, friend.

Diana shook her head as she grasped Felicity's hands with hers. "This is not goodbye, dear Goddess." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "We'll see each other again. Of that I have no doubt." She remarked, bowing her head.

Felicity smiled through her tears, and tugged her friend into her arms. "I hope so." She whispered in the Amazon's ear. "I'll miss you." She added, softly.

Diana nodded, and pulled back to touch Felicity's face affectionately. "Remember, Amazons are bonded forever, and when one of our sister's is in trouble, we shall rally and come to her aide." She stated, firmly. "Remember that, Felicity." She added, kissing Felicity's forehead with honor and affection as she stepped back, and clasped Oliver's hand, firmly.

"Watch over her, Oliver, and never forget, two lives are hard to live, but when you have support and love, then those two lives will never be hard." She added, firmly with wisdom lining her words.

He nodded, and smiled, faintly at her words. "I'll try." He responded, much to Diana's pleasure.

Diana stepped back, and nodded towards them. "Mother wanted me to give you both something before you left, but she found she couldn't, so she asked me to give it to you." She remarked, holding out a small package, she had taken from the plane a moment before.

"It's actually from both of our mothers." She whispered, handing it to Felicity, who tilted her head to the side. "She said you would know what to do with it when the time came." She added, stepping back with a smile.

Felicity lowered her eyes to the package in her hands, not sure what it meant, but nodded. "Thanks." She remarked, as Diana smiled.

"You'll understand after you open it." Diana stated, stepping back towards her plane. "I would stay and chat, but I have fiancée to see, and a city to protect, as do both of you." She remarked, with a smile, before climbing on board.

Felicity lowered her eyes to the package, and slowly lifted her eyes to Oliver, who was looking at her carefully. "Should I?" She asked, watching him shrug, and smile.

"If you want, but I would wait until we are somewhere safe." He answered, earning a nod from her.

"Let's go home." She replied, leaning into his side as they walked away from the airstrip, towards the city.

Diana watched from the cockpit of her plane, and smiled as they walked as one off into the unknown. "They are going to make it." She whispered, just before taking off. "They're going to make it."

**~XXX~**

To say the others were stunned to see Oliver alive and walking was an understatement. Diggle hugged him like a brother who just returned from the dead, before hugging Felicity in turn. Laurel hugged him with emotion, before allowing Ray and the rest of the team hug him.

As he stepped back, he held out his arm, and Felicity stepped inside it with ease that seemed to shock the others, before he told them they he had something to tell them, or yet, he and Felicity had something to tell them.

"Felicity's father is being held by Ra's al Ghul." Oliver stated, firmly.

Diggle looked over to Felicity, and tilted his head. "I'm sorry, Felicity." He whispered, just as Felicity nodded her head.

"It's okay, because we are going to get him back." She stated, leaning into Oliver's side.

Diggle shook his head. "Felicity, I know that's your father, but you're also talking about Ra's al Ghul here." He stated, firmly.

Felicity nodded, and sighed. "I'm not asking for your help, John." She remarked, lifting her head to look at Oliver. "But Oliver and I have to do this." She stated, firmly.

"Why do you and Oliver have to?" Laurel asked, shaking her head as she stepped up.

Felicity sighed, and shook her head. "It's hard to explain, but all I can say is that Oliver and I are the only ones who have to do this, but if you want to help, then I won't stop you." She answered, tears touching her eyes for a brief moment.

Oliver nodded, and sighed. "Like Felicity said, we would appreciate your help, but if you don't want to, we won't force you." He added, holding Felicity close to his side. "It's great to see you all, but it's been a long flight, and Felicity and I need some rest." He replied, holding her close.

Diggle nodded in understanding, and clasped Oliver's shoulder with his hand. "Okay, but it's great to see you, man." He remarked, as Oliver smiled at his friend.

"It's great to see you too, John." He returned, hugging Diggle once more before he and Felicity left the basement, and headed towards her home.

"You think they'll help?" She asked, after a moment.

Oliver sighed, and reached beside her to hold her hand, gently. "I think they will." He answered, as she nodded, and leaned her head back against the seat.

She sighed, as she fingered the package in her hands. Her mind became muddled from the delayed jet lag, and slowly her eyes began to drift close.

She awoke a few moments later when she felt arms surround her body, and lift her from the car they were in. She hummed, and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. She felt lips touch the top of her head, and she smiled.

"Keys?"

She motioned to the pot on the porch. He chuckled, and in one swift movement, he opened the door, and carried her into her home. She wasn't sure how he knew where her bedroom was, nor did she care, when he laid her down on the bed, and climbed in with her.

She sighed, and snuggled close to his body. As they drifted to sleep, they both seemed to understand that though they were home, and were welcomed by their friends, the danger was just beginning.

**~XXX~**

Hephaestus wiped the sweat from his brow as he pounded the metal hard on the anvil. He lifted his blue eyes up to find a tall woman standing a few feet from him. "What do you want?" He asked, placing the metal into the cold water.

Nyssa sighed, and stepped forward. "Father wanted to know when the new weapons will be ready." She asked with mild tolerance.

He shook his head, and stepped back from the anvil. "Tomorrow," He answered, firmly with disdain.

Her eyes studied his face, and she saw the sorrow in his features as she stepped closer. "You have a daughter, don't you?" She asked, after a moment.

He lifted his head, and glared at her. "If you think I'm going to let you harm her," He began, but she shook her head.

"On the contrary," She began, shaking her head once again. "I was hoping you could tell me about her." She added, gently.

He studied her for a moment, as if looking deep into her soul, as gods could do, and sighed. "She is the second bright light in my life. The soul reason I live." He answered after a moment had gone by.

"Who is the first?" She asked, honestly.

He smiled, and fingered the ring on his hand. "My wife," He answered, picking up the metal sword, and placed it on the anvil.

She smiled, and nodded her head. "Father never told me how you came here." She remarked, watching him stiffen as he raised the hammer high. "He took you away from your family, didn't he?" She asked, with small emotion.

He glared at her before bringing the hammer down onto the metal, with a loud crash. "Why should I tell you? You are the daughter of the man who took me away from my family." He stated, roughly.

She stepped towards him, and looked into his eyes. "Because I don't agree with what my father has done, and I'm leaving." She returned in a low tone. "He has mentioned that he is going after someone you care about." She added, watching the fire around him flare in his anger. "I want to protect her, Hephaestus." She stated, holding her hands up. "I don't want an innocent person die because my father wants leverage against you." She added, firmly.

He sighed, and bowed his head, knowing she was telling the truth. "Her name is Felicity." He replied, after a few moments. "You will find her with her protector." He added, moving around the anvil.

"If you do mean what you say, then thank you, but if you go against her, I warn you, no matter what you may think, I still have the power to reach into the outer world, and I will burn you and those with you with a single thought." He stated, with a low tone that was dangerous and full of promise.

She nodded, and stepped back. "You have my word." She remarked, in a firm tone. "She will be protected." She added, disappearing from the room.

He bowed his head, and placed his good hand around his neck to the necklace handing against his chest. "I hope so." He whispered, closing his eyes in pain. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I may have gotten away from what was intended for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Next Chapter: The contents of the package is revealed; Nyssa meets Hephaestus' daughter**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
